


Show off

by Saberin



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, No Angst, even if the summary sounds ominous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: In which there's a price to pay for everything





	Show off

**Author's Note:**

> For kuro-kelly

“Lucina!” Her cries echoed around the almost empty battlefield, most of the risen had been defeated after all. Her legs didn’t bring her far, the mercenary had stopped in her tracks the moment she saw Falchion stuck In the muddy earth, dirt soiling the sharp blade, the owner nowhere to be found.

The plates of her armour seemed to weigh heavily upon her as Severa reached for her liege’s blade, the blood from their previous fight from the grimleals had remained and the hilt was soaked with red. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m a mercenary,” Severa lazily sighed, sheathing her iron sword before jiggling her money bag full of coins. It wasn’t as if she really wanted the money, but the reward from Lucina did feel good.

“Here you go,” Lucina tossed over another string of coins, “Is this enough?” 

“Not really,” The mercenary eyed the young princess, the brand of exalt on her left eye made her look fierce, but Severa knew her better than that. After all Lucina’s right eye was expressing concern, and Lucina’s twitching hand behind her back was barely concealing the bag of medicine. 

“Is your wound better?” The princess questioned, and Severa gave her signature smug grin, along with a ok-sign. 

“As long as you pay the price.”

She tugged on the princess’ sleeves, Lucina falling as easily as the autumn leaves, right into her arms as the medicine bag was left forgotten on the floor. She tucked the blue strands behind the ears, laughing as she watched Lucina’s blush spread over her face. 

“What price is there to pay?”

“You know it,” Severa grinned, before she pulled close and capture the lips that were awaiting.

 

* * *

 

“You know if I don’t make it back alive, Severa, I-I want you to know-”

The mercenary gave a ‘tsk’, it wasn’t what she had expected from the usually determined Lucina. The battle with the grimleals had definitely lowered the army’s morale, with Lissa heavily injured and Henry unconscious. 

“You will be fine. Nothing would harm you. After all you paid the full amount for this battle, and I keep my promises,” Severa snorted, the iron sword in her right hand was ready, her senses tingling as they awaited the risen who were to come. 

She reached over to her pouch, tossing over a coin to the surprised princess, before giving Lucina a wink. “I’ll collect it after this battle.”

Lucina’s words were unheard as the mercenary rode off ahead; the battle had started.

 

* * *

 

“Lucina!” 

She wished that she hadn’t rode off ahead in her eagerness to prove her worth, leaving Lucina’s side was her biggest mistake. Maybe she shouldn’t have trusted the fools in the camp, after all nobody else prioritized Lucina as much as her. The Falchion in her left hand felt heavy, she wondered if the blood on the hilt was _hers._

“Lucina!” The incoming blade was deflected with ease, and Severa slashed at the risen soldier in anger. Some things shouldn’t be said at all. 

Their army was scattered, all the mercenary knew was that Lucina herself had thrown herself into the midst of the battle in an attempt to follow after Severa and now the princess was nowhere to be found. 

“This is bad…” The fallen rain had worsened their visibility, though it was apparent that the enemies weren’t decreasing in numbers. It seemed as if the only way was to fall back.

The fog horn that blasted through signaled Chrom’s order to retreat, and Severa silently panicked, return had no meaning if Lucina were not there anymore.

“Lucina!” 

The last of the fog horn died down to the winds of the coming storm, the sound of the horses’ cries mixed with the groans of the risen painted a grim picture. Another clash of thunder later had the mercenary in tears, tightly gripping the bandage that Lucina had wrapped around her arm.

“What happened to your mercenary promise?” 

The voice that came after a sickening sound of decapitating flesh was akin to an angel’s call, Lucina gave the coin a flick before the gold currency landed on the mercenary’s head.

“W-Wait!” And the princess of Ylisse fell into her arms once more with her arms wrapped around Severa in a tight hug, this time a sword behind her back, as the risen she had stabbed disappeared into the grey skies, along with the purple blade that had stuck Lucina’s shoulders.

“Y-You’re injured!” 

“I’m fine! Now let’s go, I need you,” Lucina gave a soft laugh before whistling for her beast.

 

* * *

 

The thunder roared above, the sound of the groans didn’t falter, but Lucina’s back was warm as the mercenary laid her head upon Lucina. 

“Show off,” She whispered, as Lucina laughed in return. 

“I’m keeping the coin,” The princess giggled, as the flag of Ylisse came into view. They could see Lissa eagerly waving for them before their camp. 

“You’re still going to kiss me tonight,” Severa replied, almost tempted to give Lucina a little poke on the wound.

“You’re going to kiss _me_ tonight, mercenary.” 

“Fine! Only because I’m in a good mood.”

“Whatever you say.” 


End file.
